


owned

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: 80. “Teach me?”





	owned

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from [this prompt list](Https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/183092383274/writing-prompts).
> 
> Unbeta’d.

Stiles’ back hit the rubber mat and he gasped, the breath being knocked out of him. Chris followed him down and pinned him to the floor, his forearm pressing sharply against Stiles’ throat. His thighs were held down by Chris’ knees, the sharp just of his bones digging into the meat of Stiles’ thigh. He groaned, in pain and something more, and his cock began to fill in his basketball shorts.

“Good job,” Chris said warmly, despite having gotten the upper hand and taking Stiles down. Still, the praise made him want to preen even as a warmth that was more arousal than exhaustion rose through his body. “You’re getting so much better, baby.”

Stiles closed his eyes against the endearment. Chris had been calling him things like that, lately, little pet names that Stiles told himself meant nothing at all. Now, though, he wasn’t so sure. Chris had never done this—never held him down and stared into his eyes as he pressed his weight heavier and heavier against Stiles’ body. 

He gasped when Chris pressed into him, lining up their cocks and rolling his hips. Stiles’ eyes rolled back, the friction making him see freaking  _ stars _ . Arousal shot down his spine when Chris pinned his wrists above his head with one large hand, breathing heavily and ghosting warm breath against his neck. He’d never been touched like this, and the fact that it was  _ Chris _ made everything so much better. 

God, he was so hard. Harder than he’d ever been, probably. Stiles knew, even as he desperately tried to roll his hips upwards, that they’d been building up to this for weeks, months. Ever since Stiles had first approached Chris about learning how to fight.  _ “Teach me,” _ was all Stiles had asked, his entire body shaking as adrenaline rushed out of him. He had been kidnapped, again, and he hadn’t been able to do anything about—forever the weak, defenceless human. 

But not anymore. Not now, with Chris’ help. He leaned up, pressing against the pressure against his throat and not caring about the way it made it harder and harder to breathe. He whined, wanting,  _ needing _ more, and he moaned helplessly when Chris licked into his mouth like he  _ owned _ him.

And, as Stiles sucked on Chris’ tongue and rolled his hips to press their cocks together, he thought that maybe he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
